In accordance with regulation of exhaust gas discharged from an engine in a construction machine, it has been proposed to install an exhaust gas aftertreatment device provided with an SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction). In order to work the SCR, it is necessary to supply a reductant such as a urea aqueous solution into the exhaust gas. Accordingly, a resin tank (i.e., a resin-made tank) in which the reductant is accumulated is set in the construction machine.
It has typically been known that such a resin tank is fixed by a fixing band to a bracket provided to a vehicle (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1). The fixing band disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a belt-like portal metal plate including an upper piece and vertical pieces that are respectively integrated with both ends of the upper piece. A fastening fixation member shaped in a bolt is suspended from a lower end of each of the vertical pieces of the metal plate. In the metal plate, a middle portion of the upper piece extending across over the resin tank is curved in a manner to project toward the resin tank. This curved portion is pressed against the resin tank. While the curved portion is pressed against the resin tank, the fastening fixation member penetrates the bracket and is fastened with a nut.
With such a fixing band, even when the resin tank is shrunken at low temperatures in a cold area, the curved portion can be kept being pressed against the resin tank by elastic force of the curved portion of the metal plate, so that the resin tank can be favorably kept being fixed.